The Glass Incident!
by AustriaIsMehBitch
Summary: Finland Is Bringing Sweden Some Tea, He Drops It, Glass Goes EVERYWHERE, He Gets Cuts, & Sweden Gets Glass In His Knees! So They Go To The Doctor  Austria  To Get Them Fixed Up! But Will Something Else Happen L8r When They Get Back Home? M For L8r Scenes


_**A/N: Hey Guys! I Hope You Like This Random Two Shot (I Think) Of Finland And Sweden!  
>Sorry For Any Characters being OOC But I Liked Writing Them Like This<strong>__**:)**_

_**Anyways, Please Review!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Hetalia And Any Flames Will Be Used To Roast Marshmallows:) **_

_**LOTS OF LOVE,  
>AustriaIsMehBitch!<strong>_

As Finland walked into the living room where Sweden was, he held some tea on a tray in his hands. He looked up to make sure he wasn't going to run into a wall, he screamed and dropped the tray of tea once he saw Sweden's face in front of him, staring.

"Sweden! What was that for?" Finland asked, putting a hand over his heart in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Sweden asked, his deep voice calm like always.

"Why did you put your face in front of me all of a sudden? I could have poured the tea on you and it would have burned you!" he exclaimed.

"Because I love to look at your cute little face," he replied, a tiny sweet smile growing on his face.

Finland sighed and looked at the mess on the floor then back at Sweden. "Okay. But next time, please wait until I put the tea down," he said, a faint smile on his face.

Sweden nodded, knowing fully well he wasn't going to do that. _'How Can I Wait For Him To Put The Tea Down When I Love Him So Much? It's Hard Enough Not To Just Grab Him And Never Let Go,' _he thought with a tiny sigh.

"Good. Now please move so I can pick up the glass on the floor." Finland pushed Sweden away from the mess and began to clean it up. The third piece of glass he picked up was a rather large one. When it was in his hand, it stabbed Finland in the palm, causing him to scream at the top of his lungs, "OW!". He yanked his hand to his chest and looked at it. It was already covered in his blood and his eyes grew wide.

"Finland!" Sweden exclaimed, running to the smaller male's side and landing on his knees in the glass. He grabbed Finland's arm and examined his wounded hand. "We need to get you to a doctor now. We're going to see Dr. Austria," Sweden said, trying to sound as calmly as possible. He picked Finland up bridal-style and ran out the door.

"W-Wait! Y-You have g-glass in your legs!" he stuttered, squirming in Sweden's arms and blushing like crazy.

"That doesn't matter. You could lose your hand," Sweden replied, sprinting towards Germany's house where Dr. Austria was staying.

"I-It does matter! Your legs c-could infected!" Finland yelled.

"Doesn't matter," he said, bursting into Germany's house. "Dr. Austria!" Sweden yelled. "I need your help!"

Austria appeared around the corner and looked puzzling at them. Then he looked down and saw Finland's bleeding hand and Sweden's bloody and glassy knees. "What happened to you two?" Austria yelled, eyes wide in surprise.

"No time to explain. Please hurry and help Finland," Sweden said, walking over to him then to the kitchen, Finland still in his arms. Once in the kitchen, he set him on the counter and got a rag to soak up the blood.

"Mr. Austria! Don't worry about me! Sweden's knees are covered in glass and they need more worry than my bloody hand!" Finland argued, his eyes full of worry for the larger male.

"Finland, you will take less time to take care of so I will fix you up first. Then I will get to Sweden," Austria said walking over to where he was. Finland tried to argue but closed his mouth because Austria was right. "Alright then. What were you both doing?" Austria asked as he looked at Finland's cut hand.

As Finland explained, Austria cleaned and stitched up his hand. Then a loud bang came from the living room. Austria looked over towards the noise and rolled his eyes. "Please continue with your story. That is probably just-" he began but then was interrupted by Prussia coming into the room.

"No need to worry anymore guys! The amazing Prussia is here!" Prussia said, grabbing Austria's shoulders. "Austria, you are looking sexy as ever," he whispered, making Austria shiver.

Sweden rolled his eyes and looked at Finland. "How is your hand feeling, Finny?" he asked, eyes full of worry.

"It's fine. But how are you legs? They are still bleeding really badly," Finland replied, looking at the other man's legs.

"They are fine," he said.

"Are you sure? You look very unsteady," he asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I just need to sit down," he said, sitting on the counter by Finland.

Finland nodded then looked at Austria. "Mr. Austria, can you please help Sweden now?" he asked.

Austria nodded. "Sorry." He looked at Prussia. "Prussia, please go and see your brother and I'll be there soon." Prussia nodded and left. "Now please sit still and don't scream."

As Austria took out the last piece of glass from Sweden's leg, Finland squirmed and winced as it came out with a bunch of blood on it. Austria sighed and wiped his forehead with the upper part of his arm. "There. That's the last of it," he said, sighing again. "Now, time to wrap your legs in a bandage."

Sweden shook his head _No_. "That won't be necessary, Doctor. I'll be-" he started but was interrupted by Finland covering his mouth.

"Okay Doctor! Do what you have to!" Finland said, smiling at Austria. He turned to Sweden. "You are getting bandages. If you don't, your legs could get infected then Mr. Austria would have to amputate them. And if he does that, you couldn't help me with the dishes or anything you like to do. So just be quiet and let the doctor do his work."

Sweden gaped at the smaller male. After a few moments to recover, he nodded, knowing he wouldn't want to lose his precious time with Finland. "Alright. Please, Doctor, bandage my legs," he said.


End file.
